


I Really Like Him

by malacihte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Challenge: Use this line, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, should i be adding more tags idk im new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malacihte/pseuds/malacihte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can only watch as Hinata falls for Kenma one text at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> From one of those One Line challenges from Tumblr.  
> Requested by my friend Lee.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted on here and this is only the third fanfic/one shot I've ever written so I apologize if it isn't amazing. Also this was hastily edited, I think I fixed all the mistakes but don't be surprised if there are a couple spelling and grammar errors.  
> Anyways thank you for reading!

_"I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart."_ —

Kageyama can't help but notice the amount of time Hinata spends on his phone, all of a sudden. He's always typing on it, smiling to himself and ignoring everything else around him. Kageyama pretends not to care but he finds himself unconsciously glancing over at Hinata as his head hangs over the screen of his phone.

On this occasion they're sitting outside on the green lawn of the school. Practise starts in a bit and they were killing the time outside before they start their usual race to the gym. There's a cool breeze around them but nothing they couldn't handle. Around them lay fallen backpacks, blazers and textbooks.

Kageyama watches as Hinata silently laughs at his phone. He begins to feel like a third wheel even though there are only two of them there.

Kageyama looks down at the textbook on the grass in front of him, doing his best to focus on it but his mind keeps wandering back to the boy across from him. Who is he texting that seems to have him in more of a giddy mood than usual? He wonders.

Curiosity gets the best of Kageyama eventually and he tries to get the attention of Hinata to ask him who he's been texting.

"Hinata?" He calls just loud enough for Hinata to hear. But he doesn't. Kageyama calls again but the other boy is too entranced with his phone.

Kageyama finally resorts to his usual way of getting Hinata to listen to him.

"Oi, dumbass." He reaches over and flicks Hinata on the forehead. Hinata at last looks up from his phone.

"What was that for?" He snaps, glaring at Kageyama.

"You wouldn't answer me because you're too damn hypnotized by your phone and whoever it is you're texting." Kageyama responds with the same amount of anger.

Hinata's face suddenly goes a little pink, he looks down sheepishly at his phone. "Oh." He says, embarrassed but also smiling a bit.

"Who're you texting?" Kageyama asks.

"Kenma." Hinata mumbles, blushing slightly. It took a few moments for Kageyama to put a name to the face until he remembers the short, quiet and calculating setter from Nekoma.

Something about the way Hinata said Kenma's name gave Kageyama a pang in his chest. It was so full of affection and liking for him.

Kageyama wanted Hinata to say his name like that, though he knew it would never happen.

He went to reply to Hinata but he was already back to messaging Kenma.

He knew nothing would change the way Hinata felt about him. They would be stuck in the partners yet rivals relationship forever. No matter how much Kageyama wished that he and Hinata could be something _more_ he could never imagine it happening. Hinata somehow loving Kageyama, it was unbelievable, impossible.

And of course Kageyama would never be able to bring himself to ever confess to Hinata that he had begun to stupidly feel something more for the idiot.

It had started out by simply wanting to stand closer to him, then finding himself looking at him more, becoming less and less annoyed by his loud behaviour. Slowly he realized what he was feeling and had immediately wanted to throw himself out a window. Why did it have to be _him_ of all people?

And still it happens whenever Hinata laughs or when his eyes light up in happiness or when he runs swiftly across the court to spike his set, or the determined and confident demeanour he gains when challenged. Kageyama feels it, the tightening in his heart that he hates.

It doesn't help that he can so freely look at Hinata. The way he licks his lip, or when his shirt rides up ever so slightly when he jumps, how soft his hair was and how nice it would be to run his hands through it. But, no. Every time Kageyama thought of Hinata in that way he hated it. He hated that Hinata could make him feel this way, he hated that Hinata could only ever be a teammate.

And most of all he hated that he could only watch as Hinata fell for someone else.

• • •

It was almost the end of practise when Sensei comes running into the gym. Kageyama stops what he's doing as do all the other boys. They turn their gazes to Sensei waiting for him to say something.

"Good....news!" Sensei announces between deep breathes, he must've run here. "We have a practise match." He hands Coach the paper before resting his hands on his knees as he recovers from his run.

Coach gives the page a once over, a small smirk appears. "In two weeks Nekoma will be joining us here."

The team erupts, thanking Sensei for the match and promising that they would definitely crush Nekoma.

"I have to tell Kenma!" Is the first thing Kageyama hears Hinata say. He looks so excited, possibly more excited than he had been for any other practise match they had, had.

Coach Ukai gets the team to settle down and then launches into their plan to practise even harder before the match and how they were going to win unlike all the times in the past. The team was filled with positive anticipation for the match and also had determined mind sets to win.

Kageyama though happy for the match against such a superior team also dreaded the appearance of Kenma. The setter had done nothing personal to Kageyama but the thought of Hinata with Kenma right in front of him made him resentful.

The cheerful look on Hinata's face didn't help much either. For the short time of practise they had left Hinata's smile couldn't seem to leave his face. Kageyama knew Hinata's mind was only on Kenma now. Kageyama attempted to avoid glancing over at Hinata all the time but it was harder than he had thought. Each time  
Kageyama saw Hinata's beaming face he looked away quickly trying not think about how Kenma could manage to make Hinata so happy, while he could only make Hinata feel mad.

Practise ended but Kageyama stayed late to practise longer along with Hinata, Yachi stays too. They don't speak much as they work. Hinata tries, talking excitedly about their next practise match but Kageyama can't engage himself into that conversation. Hinata seems to catch onto Kageyama bad mood and shuts up.

Not for long though, "Aren't you happy for the match?" He asks.

"Of course I am, air head." Kageyama replied,  
only voicing half his truth. Since admitting the other would require much more courage which he lacked for it.

"Then why do you look so.." He pauses looking for the right word, "Smad?" He finishes.

"Smad?"

"Sad and mad mixed together." Hinata explains.

"That's how I always look." Kageyama narrows his eyes at Hinata. He's only telling half the truth again. He does always look moderately angry without meaning too but the whole match had made him "smad".

Hinata shrugs, "You're weird."

They go back to practising in silence. Kageyama can almost forget his troubles as the two give all their focus to volleyball. They get into the rhythm of their practice and all thoughts of Hinata and Kenma leave Kageyama's mind for awhile as all he can think of is how much he wants to win. How he never wants to leave the court.

Then he makes the mistake of looking at Hinata. He watches as the short boy jumps far up into the air, he looked like he was flying. The small of his back was visible as he spikes the ball into the empty side of the court. He lands back down on the ground, grinning.

Kageyama and Hinata look at each other amazed. Their partnership was something to be amazed at, the amount of understanding they had between setter and spiker was to be envied.

This is one thing Kenma didn't have with Hinata and Kageyama was glad for that.

Kageyama realizes that he and Hinata are still staring at each other. Hinata's big brown eyes don't look away from him, it's almost intimidating. Kageyama's gaze suddenly goes down to Hinata's lips, his mouth is hanging open a tiny bit. There's a gap between them and small part of Kageyama wants to close it. _What if?_

"That was amazing!" Yachi exclaims, wide eyed. Her voice brings Kageyama out of the insane urges he was having, he's grateful for that.

Hinata practically bounces over to her as they begin chattering gleefully. A faint smile appears on Kageyama's face as he approaches the two.

"Kageyama we're so cool!" Hinata shouts triumphantly.

"Shut up dumbass if there were actual blockers there you wouldn't have been able to get it in." Kageyama taunts, lightheartedly.

Hinata faces Kageyama pouting, "Can you compliment me for once or are you incapable of being nice?"

"I can be nice!" Kageyama argues.

"Prove it."

"You did.." Kageyama starts, "uh..good." That didn't sound like a very enthusiastic compliment Kageyama realizes so he decides to up his game and reaches over to ruffle Hinata's hair.

Just as he had predicted before it was soft, but he only had chance to feel it for a couple of seconds before Hinata jumps back.

He looks terrified, "What the heck? Kageyama what're you doing? Are you okay?"

Yachi's giggling can be heard in the background.

Kageyama scowls, "You said be nice, Suga always does that to you and you always look proud when he does it."

"Yeah but it's weird when you do it." Hinata points out, rubbing his hair and messing it up more.

"What does that mean?" Kageyama asks defensively.

"It's just weird Kageyama you never do that. It's too nice for you. Don't do it again just go back to being scary."

"You're a moron."

"Kageyama you're back!" Hinata laughs.

That's when the feeling comes back. That tightening in his heart. His entire body feels warm. He wants so badly to be able to always hear Hinata's laugh, he want Hinata to always be beside him like he is now. As more than a setter and his spiker.

"We should go home." Yachi advises as she looks down at her watch, "It's getting pretty late."

Kageyama nods, they all quickly clean up the gym. They go outside to leave.

Yachi had called her mom earlier to pick her up, a man–her mother's assistant, waits in a car for her outside. After saying goodbye she drives away, leaving Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata stand by his bike, he takes out his phone before seating himself on it. The brightness of the phone screen in the dark makes Hinata's face glow.

Kageyama knows he must be texting Kenma. The initial happiness he had been feeling inside the gym moments ago fades.

After sending a text Hinata slips his phone back into his pocket. "I can't wait until Kenma comes." He says.

Kageyama nods, not sure what to say.

"He's awesome and I really like him." Hinata tells Kageyama. Even in the dark Kageyama can see the twinkle in Hinata's eye.

Kageyama nods again, he doesn't want to say anything. Proper words aren't coming to mind and he's sure if he did try to say something they would sound choked. He wanted to leave, the topic of Kenma wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"I have to go." He mumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, bye Kageyama." Hinata says, but Kageyama has already turned away and began walking away towards the bus stop.

 _I really like him._ Is all Kageyama can think about. The one line floats around his head as he walks to the bus stop, on the bus ride home and it follows him all the way to his bed.

 _I really like him._ Is what keeps him awake.

Kageyama becomes aware that those are four words Hinata would never say about him. Even though those were four words he so desperately wanted to hear.

_I really like him._

• • •

Kageyama wakes up the day of the practise match half eager to go and face Nekoma and half dreading it.

He could only see Hinata with Kenma.

 _Would this be it? Would Hinata and Kenma become an official couple? Or were they already?_ Kageyama wonders as he readies himself.

It's what he wonders all the way to school as well. Well that and how they were going to beat Nekoma today.

He enters the gym thinking he may be a bit too earlier but is relieved when hears the sound of practising. Someone else was in there so he wouldn't be alone.

That someone else was none other than Hinata of course. He's receiving the ball back and forth with the wall, dropping it frequently.

Kageyama sees Hinata turn away from the ball letting it drop when he hears the door open. He grins at Kageyama.

"I win!" Hinata notifies Kageyama immediately.

"You win what?" Kageyama asks confused.

"I'm here first so you lose." Hinata explains like its the most obvious thing in the world.

Kageyama furrows his eyebrows, "You had a head start! And it wasn't even a competition." He counters.

"No it counts, I've won and you've lost again." Hinata declares.

"That's not—" Kageyama starts. Meaning to scold Hinata of his unfair ruling but being interrupted by him.

Hinata picks up the volleyball on the ground and holds it up. "Rally?" He suggests.

Kageyama agrees and that's what they do while waiting for the rest of the team. It feels so normal. The arguing in between, the rallying itself. It was as if there were no complicated feelings between them and the only thing to worry about was to make sure the volleyball didn't hit the ground.

The rest of Karasuno's team started filing in. One by one everyone was present and they began other exercises. Everyone looked ready for the game.

They had been practising day after day, in the mornings and after school. They went over every play, every trick, every technique. Even if it was just a practise match they were all hungry to win.

After a run the team return to the outside of the gym to greet the guest team.

"You okay Kageyama?" Suga asks as they await Nekoma's appearance.

"I'm fine." Kageyama answers. He's not, he's nervous. Not for the game but for the arrival of Nekoma's setter. He doesn't want to see Hinata with anybody else. It was selfish he knew that.

They come clad in their red and black suits. #1, Kuroo, Kageyama remembers the name of their captain, leads the team.

Karasuno straightens up as they walk towards them. But the tension is lost the moment #4, Taketora, of Nekoma comes running towards Kikoyo.

"Kiyoko! My love it's been so long!" He calls running towards her. Kiyoko ducks quickly causing him to hit the door. Tanaka and Noya are quick to go after him, laughing loudly.

Kageyama is first distracted by that fiasco before he sees Kenma and Hinata but when he looks away from the mess by the door those two boys are the first things he sees.

"Kenma!" Hinata shouts happily he runs over to the other boy who has his phone in his hand. Kenma smiles at Hinata.

Hinata grabs Kenma's hands and starts talking enthusiastically to him. Kageyama looks away and goes to stand by Yachi instead, he does his best to not look in their direction. Instead he regards Kuroo teasing Tsukishima, deciding that that was more entertaining.

Slowly they all make their way into the gym for the practise match to begin. Kageyama wants the match to begin soon, it would keep his mind off everything else. He wants to focus on something that wasn't Hinata.

Both teams do their warm ups, Kageyama glances over at Kenma who's talking to Kuroo. The boy was listening to Kuroo more than talking. He doesn't seem as excited for the match as the rest of the team did. Kageyama goes back to stretching having seen enough. Once warm ups were over the teams took their positions on court.

Neither team has the look of a loser. Each one wants to win, they would give it everything they had even if the match didn't count for anything other than their own rivalry.

The game begins.

• • •

 _"Thank you!"_ The teams say to each other, bowing.

Several games later Karasuno still manages to get defeated by Nekoma every time. Always a game of three sets, and always a close score.

Kageyama looks around at his teammates, no one seems particularly bummed out about the losses.

The coaches talk to them for a bit, Kageyama listens attentively to it. He would take any criticism and make sure to fix is right away. The other boys listen as well, they wipe the sweat off their foreheads and drink large swigs of the water bottles handed out to them by Kiyoko and Yachi.

Kageyama notices that Hinata and Kenma sit awfully close together, their bare thighs touch, their shoulders lean against each other. Hinata goes to whisper something to Kenma, his lips basically touch Kenma's ear.

Kageyama turns his gaze away and clenches his fists in the pockets of his jacket.

After showering and changing both teams meet outside again. Nekoma was staying the night as it was a Saturday and they'd just leave tomorrow morning.

The coaches state that they're taking the teams out for dinner. The group of boys and the two girls cheer happily.

Kageyama's spirits lift a bit at the mention of food. They're all lead down to one of the nearest restaurants. Kageyama walks beside Suga and Daichi staying mostly silent. A little bit ahead of him Hinata strolls along with Kenma by his side. Hinata's close to skipping, he shines.

He's always shined, Kageyama thinks to himself. He was always noticeable, the spotlight goes to him. People's eyes went to him.

Somehow Hinata had even caught Kageyama. No matter how hard Kageyama tried not to care for Hinata he couldn't. He had captured him and he didn't know how he would escape.

Hinata didn't even know that he had trapped Kageyama. He didn't know how much it hurt Kageyama to see him with Kenma. And if he did find out it wouldn't change anything. Hinata likes Kenma. It was a fact now.

And still Kageyama can't get Hinata out of his mind. He still gets that feeling in his chest every time Hinata's eyes light up. He still finds himself thinking about what it would be like to hold him.

But Hinata likes Kenma and that was a fact. Yet, Kageyama likes Hinata and that was a fact too.

Dinner was loud. Noisy chatter filled the table. What else could you expect from twenty four teenage boys, two teenage girls and their four adult coaches?

Kuroo talks to Tsukishima trying to get a response out of him that was longer than a couple of words. Yaku scolds Lev about his table manners. Noya, Tanaka and Tora have gotten into a "who can eat the fastest" contest. Everyone else speaks to someone or the other, all making conversation about nothing and everything at the same time.

Kageyama observes the chaos of these two volleyball teams colliding. No one tries to hold a long conversation with him, he doesn't care too much about it either. He was used to it, just maybe not when the team was around but it was fine. Usually he'd be arguing with Hinata but he's with Kenma. Kageyama doesn't even glance to where they're sitting, he just eats his food.

When dinner ends the boys bid their farewells to each other. Asking when the next time would be when they could meet up. They take their time with their farewells stretching the time as far as it could go.

"Where's Kenma?" Kuroo asks as their time to leave fast approaches.

"I don't see Hinata either." Suga adds.

Kageyama feels another pang in his chest. He sighs, "I'll go look for them." He volunteers.

"I'll go with you." Daichi insists.

Kageyama shakes his head, "It's fine, I'll get them quick." He walks back into the restaurant. The were employees cleaning the table they had ate at. He walks around them to the back area. A small hallway opens up to where the washrooms were probably located. Kagayama peeks his head into the hallways and finds the two boys.

Hinata's lips were pressed against Kenma, who returned the kiss as well. They both looked incredibly awkward, both blushing red but they were slowly beginning to ease into it.

Kageyama quickly turns away. He's not sure what to do. He feels like the ground beneath him is crumbling. It's not like he hadn't predicted this to happen but seeing it right there made it all too real.

Hinata likes Kenma.

Kenma likes Hinata.

Kageyama closes his eyes for a second before turning back into the hallways.

"Hinata, Kenma." He calls, calmly. The quickly split apart at his voice. Their faces are red.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata stammers. He sounds like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Your team is leaving you have to go." Kageyama addresses Kenma.

Kenma nods, he glances at Hinata and whispers something to him quick before walking past Kageyama and out.

Hinata stares at Kageyama. "Let's go." Kageyama says. Hinata walks out the hallway reaching where Kageyama stands.

Without thinking Kageyama grabs his arm, "Wait, I—" He realizes what he's doing and drop Hinata's arm. What he was about to say shouldn't happen now and shouldn't happen ever. "Never mind." He grumbles.

Before leaving the restaurant Hinata speaks up, "Will you tell anyone?" He whispers, he's looking down at his shoes.

Kageyama looks at the orange haired boy beside him. He wanted to hate him right now, he wanted to scream at him. Nothing was right, he didn't want Hinata to be happy with Kenma.

"No, I won't tell anyone." Kageyama promises.

"Thank you." Hinata says.

They join the rest of their teammates outside, Nekoma gets on the bus that just stopped. Hinata gives a small wave to Kenma who returns it.

Kageyama remembers Hinata's unfair head start from the morning. How right then he had thought that was unfair. He was wrong.

What was unfair was how Hinata was leaning against his side now, waving as the bus left. His arm on Kageyama's, shoulder to shoulder. Kageyama could feel the heat rising in his body again, even after what he just saw with Kenma and Hinata it could not be helped.

This was unfair.

• • •

Kageyama pushes open the door to the storage room with his elbow, careful not the drop the volleyballs in his arm.

The rest of the team had left after thanking Kageyama and Hinata since they had both offered to clean up. Kageyama hadn't been overjoyed when Hinata said he would help him, he had been hoping to be able to stay in the gym alone.

He had initially refused Hinata's help but Hinata being Hinata wouldn't take it and argued with him until Kageyama had given up. They work around each other now, putting everything away.

Kageyama walks into the dark storage room and places the volleyballs in their spot. He savours the quiet space for a moment, his mind wandering to other thoughts then cleaning up the gym.

The night at the restaurant begins to replay in his head, it's always at the back of his mind. It wanders into his thoughts at the worst times. No matter how many times he tells himself he doesn't care, that it doesn't matter, that he could just get over it. He sees their blushing faces, their hands tangled together.

Kageyama punches the wall in front of him. He jumps back a bit surprised at himself, his knuckles are red, they burn.

"Kageyama, are you okay?" Kageyama spins around to see Hinata's questioning look. He hadn't heard the door open since he was too occupied in his own anger. How long had he been standing here?

"I'm fine." Kageyama lies, he sounds more calm then he felt. He was good at masking his emotions. The other boy looks at him, unmoved.

"You're not." He presses. Hinata looks at Kageyama intensely as if staring at him would help him figure out what was bothering him.

"I am." Kageyama states with finality in his tone. He pushes to leave the storage room, but Hinata blocks the door. "Move." Kageyama commands.

"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you." Hinata stands his ground.

Kageyama sighs. The boys stare at each other, neither speaking.

"You and Kenma." Kageyama blurts out, breaking the silence all of a sudden, "Are you..er..are you dating now?" He immediately regrets asking, he hadn't even meant to. The words just seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

Hinata blinks confused for a second. Even in the dark of the storage closet, Kageyama knows Hinata must be blushing. "No..I don't know, I haven't spoke to him since the match." He answers, mumbling. Then he furrows his eyebrows, "Is that what's bothering you?" Hinata asks.

"No." Kageyama denies, frustrated. "That's not it, move now." He attempts to shove Hinata, but Hinata just puts his hands one Kageyama's chest to push him away from the exit.

"You're lying." Hinata says, angrily. There's a pauses before he adds, "And don't even deny it, I know you are. I know you." He says this part softer but with more force.

Kageyama's not sure what it was that made him snap. Maybe it was Hinata's insistent interrogating, maybe it was the way he had said ' _I know you._ ' and how it reminded Kageyama of the way he said ' _I really like him._ "

He's not sure what he's doing when he abruptly grabs Hinata by the shoulders, part of him thinks something other than himself is controlling him when he does it but it doesn't change the fact that it's happening as he pushes Hinata's back onto the door of the storage closet. Pinning Hinata between him and the door.

"You don't know anything!" Kageyama explodes. "You're so–you're so stupid and oblivious and you don't know. Seeing you with Kenma it's-it's," He struggles to find words, "I can't take it, it hurts." Hinata looks up at Kageyama wide eyed.

"I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart." Kageyama's voice drops low but it still has the same amount of anger and sadness and frustration. He squeezes his eyes shut and leans his forehead against the door, he can feel Hinata's breathing against his neck. "I really like you." He finishes, his voice down to almost a plea. He keeps his eyes closed he doesn't want to see Hinata's face. This would ruin everything.

"Kageyama." Hinata whispers, pressing his hands to Kageyama's chest again to push him back a bit. Kageyama obliges and meets Hinata's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Kageyama murmurs, "Let me leave now." He can't take the look Hinata's giving him. He's gaping at Kageyama with shock, Hinata clenches the fabric of Kageyama's shirt a bit.

"No." He says, firmly. There's a little bit of uncertainty on Hinata's face now. Like he's torn. "Kageyama you idiot." His grip tightens on Kageyama's shirt, he hides his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama freezes. He isn't sure what's happening. Kageyama suddenly becomes overly aware of the position they were. "I hate you." He hears Hinata whisper. Kageyama's heart sinks, it's not like he hasn't heard Hinata say that to him before but this time he believes it.

Hinata pulls his head back and meets Kageyama's eyes. "I like Kenma." He states. Kageyama almost backs away completely. He needed to leave. He wouldn't be able to take Hinata talking about Kenma anymore. Didn't Hinata realize that now? But Hinata continues speaking, "But I–I feel different when I'm with you, I feel like I'm..you make me feel all–"

"Don't make one of your stupid sounds, I won't be able to understand." Kageyama interrupts, he speaks softly.

Hinata looks down again, Kageyama wouldn't have it he needs him to finish his sentence. He brings his hand up to Hinata's chin and pushes his face up so their gazes meet again.

Hinata's frowning, their faces are so close. If Kageyama decided to lean down a bit and moved a centimetre closer their noses would touch.

"Your heart's beating fast Kageyama." Hinata says. Kageyama knows it's true, the close proximity between Hinata and himself made his heart race. He was worried and nervous. He wants Hinata to finish his sentence, he wants to kiss Hinata, he wants to go home and forget this ever happened. "Kageyama." Hinata breathes.

Kageyama feels Hinata tug his shirt down bringing him down as well so he and Hinata were at eye level. Their noses brush. "You make me feel like I'm on fire..you make me feel like I can be the best with you and–you make me so angry and I want to beat you at everything, but I want you to be beside me for everything. I hate it so much. I hate it because I like Kenma I do but I.." He trails off.

Kageyama can't take it anymore. He's been staring at Hinata's lips as he speaks, his heart beats so fast he feels like it will break out of his chest. Kageyama brings his hands down from Hinata's shoulders and places them on his waist instead. He leans in, eyes shut.

When their lips brush, Hinata tenses for a moment before leaning in himself and returning the kiss. Hinata's hands move from Kageyama's chest, his arms instead wrap around Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama's cheeks flush, his body hums. Hinata's mouth is warm, his lips are soft, he pushes himself against Hinata to close every gap. Kageyama's hands move up under Hinata's shirt just to the small of his back. He licks Hinata's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Hinata hesitates at first but opens his mouth. Kageyama feels Hinata tug at his hair a bit as he runs his tongue around Hinata's mouth. The kiss was slow and languid. Kageyama didn't want to rush anything or ruin the kiss. He wonders if Hinata was feeling the same way he was. If he was feeling the same heat in his chest. He hoped he was.

Kageyama went to deepen the kiss when Hinata pulls away. His breathing is a little uneven, his lips red. Kageyama's chest ached. It takes everything for him not to kiss him again.

"I don't want you to be with Kenma or anybody else." Kageyama speaks quietly, at last telling Hinata what had been bothering him for so long. "I want you to be with me."

Hinata doesn't reply for a moment, he just peers up at Kageyama. Eyes lit up and mouth still hanging open a bit. Kageyama worries he said something wrong, he worries that even after this Hinata would like Kenma more. That Hinata would be disgusted with Kageyama from now on.

Hinata speaks up at last, "I choose you." Hinata whispers. "Over Kenma, over anyone. I'd pick you."

Then Hinata smiles. The smile that gave Kageyama the tightening in his heart. The one he'd seen Hinata give to Kenma which had made him instantly jealous. The smile that tore at him when he tried to sleep. It was directed at him now.

"I really like you too Kageyama."

Hinata retracts his arms from around Kageyama's neck and takes Kageyama's hands in his own. Kageyama stares down at their hands strung together, a small smile appears on his face.

"See it wasn't that hard to tell me why you were mad." Hinata chirps.

"Shut up." Kageyama says, not unkindly.

Hinata gets on his tippy toes and presses his nose to Kageyama's for a second. "Let's go." He says happily.

Kageyama follows him out of the room. He starts to think everything that just happened was just a dream. He pinches himself just to check. It's real.

Hinata really likes him. That's a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the story. Like I said before I know it's not that well written and all but I gave it my best shot. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.  
> I'm trying to improve my writing so I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a comment if you have any feedback for me, thanks!


End file.
